


fright (fem!reader/akira kurusu)

by fleeting_fantasy



Series: Akira Kurusu/Joker x Reader [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Palace, angst with fluff, saved - Freeform, scared reader but happy ending, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: You genuinely thought you were going to die in this hell of a nightmare.Thrown to the ground of a cold prison cell, you huddled up with your bag in the corner, shaking uncontrollably as tears streamed down your face and your breathing choppy. You were too much in a panic to understand anything at all, the only thing in your body telling you right now is that there was no escape from this and that there was no hope.You only wish you could have told everyone you loved them one last time.





	fright (fem!reader/akira kurusu)

Where did the school go? Your mind went blank as you stared at the castle before you, knees quivering as its dooming and dominating presence made you uneasy. You were sure you had gone the right way when getting to school, making this trip much more confusing and frightening. True, you had heard Ryuji’s loud voice from the midst of the alley that you use to get to the academy, but didn’t think anything of it when mindlessly walking through the alley until your vision shifted and morphed, making you almost believe you were dying. You gripped your bag tightly, sensors in your brain telling you to get out as fast as possible. But how? Your brain was clouded with confusion and fear. Why was there such a huge castle here? You didn’t pass out, did you? You pinched your arm just to be sure, wincing at the incredibly real feeling of pain. No, this is.. real.

You swallowed the accumulated saliva in your mouth and took a shakily step forward, extremely wary of your surroundings. You tried to see if your phone was on and luckily it was, however, to your dismay, there was no signal. You bit your lip and put your phone back into your school bag, setting a foot forward in the direction of the entrance of the palace. Perhaps there was someone in there that could help you, though deep in your heart, you realized it was a foolish idea, even if there were no other way.

The interior was decorated nicely, elegantly, making your jaw drop as you stared at the room. Despite the superficial decor in the room, everything seemed to shift before your eyes, making your head spin, as if this were all a distortion of someone’s imagination. You took careful steps around the stairs, slowing your breathing down to make sure your racing heart remains steady and not loud enough for any passersby to hear.

Every moment that you continue to walk in the palace is another moment that you wish for your significant other’s embrace and calm voice to tell you that you’re okay, that everything is fine, that he loves you. You smiled a little at the memory of Akira petting your head and pressing his lips on your forehead. However, the peace is shattered as your eyes set upon a flurry of guards that wandered around the halls, grumbling and keeping their guard up, as if they were expecting intruders. You stumbled back, accidentally crashing into a broken vase and it’s stool, gaining the attention of those.. Things. They weren’t human. Not with those red eyes and malicious stances. Your mouth quivered with fear as they rushed over to you, commenting on how they thought you were a prisoner that escaped. They had grabbed you, resulting in a loud scream from your lips as you pleaded to be let go and that you weren’t a prisoner here, tears already accumulating in your eyes and streaming down your face as the threats of becoming a prisoner frightened you and made your anxiety overflow from the strange castle to the disorientation that filled your vision.

You genuinely thought you were going to die in this hell of a nightmare.

Thrown to the ground of a cold prison cell, you huddled up with your bag in the corner, shaking uncontrollably as tears streamed down your face and your breathing choppy. You were too much in a panic to understand anything at all, the only thing in your body telling you right now is that there was no escape from this and that there was no hope.

You only wish you could have told everyone you loved them one last time.

The high pitched scream made the entire Phantom Thieves freeze, jumping to a hiding spot in the corner of the hall. Joker snapped his head over to where the the scream came from, his face hard as stone as he recognized the voice. Joker’s heart stopped in his chest, a sudden fear that he had never realized suddenly washing over his body. There was a possibility he could lose you. No, it would never come to that. He’ll never let it come to that. “That scream wasn’t a figment of the distortion, right?” He asked with urgency, turning to the wide eyed Mona. “Which way did they take them?” Joker added on, looking to the cat for help as his eyes were stern and his jaw set with a mixture of fury and fear.

Skull hissed to the two, obviously confused at the sudden turn of events. “How the hell did someone else get in here?”

“Because you were probably careless, Skull.” Panther’s remark caught him off guard, causing him to glare at the teen with displeasure. “You should be more cautious about being a Phantom Thief in public.”

Mona thought for a moment and hopped back up, looking at the way that lead to the many cells in the dungeon, the very same place that Joker and Skull met Mona. “They took them… to the dungeons.”

No sooner than Mona’s words reached Joker’s ears, he sped off in the direction of the dungeon, leaving the others to scramble behind him confusedly. The others cried out in protest, but Joker wasn’t having any. He asked them to watch his back and take care of the guards. “I have to save them-!” Joker growled, speeding up, ignoring the many enemies that stood in his way and barged into the dungeon, his voice raising and calling out for you. “(Name)!” He exclaimed, voice ringing through the dungeon as his black cape fluttered behind him, heart beating quickly as he heard the choked sobs and desperate cries that escaped your lips.

“A-Akira..” You choked out, crawling over to the front, a complete mess as you desperately longed for comfort in the choking cell. There was a flutter of wind by you until you saw concerned eyes peering into yours, startling you before you slowly recognized that it was Akira who stood before you, eagerly working on the cell’s door with sweat running down his cheek and eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Joker ripped the door open and dived into the cell, grabbing a strong hold of you and pulling you in his arms, his racing heart mixing in with yours. You sobbed carelessly, burying yourself into his arms as the stress crumbled beneath the relief. “I’m here, (Name), it’s okay. It’ll be fine. You’re okay.” His soft voice cooed, gloved hands wiping away the tears that streaked your flushed cheeks.

“I… I’m so confused… and scared… why are you dressed like that..?” You asked, voice breaking as you slowly composed yourself. Akira gave you a smile, leaning in and pressing his forehead to yours, breaths mixing.

His lips brushed against yours as his hands stroked your hair comfortingly. “I’ll explain it later. For now, we have to get you out of here. One day, I’ll bring you back here, but I’ll be with you at all times.”

You nodded, exhausted from the experience, not complaining as you were picked up by your knees and he small of your back as he carried you bridal style. You clung to Akira, burying your face in his neck and relaxing under the scent of him, a splendid mix of coffee and his cologne. “I’m sorry, you guys were probably doing something important, right?” You mumble, moving your head to look at Akira, admiring the thief get-up. “I want to help you all… I want to be braver..” You admit, hands trembling as you cling to Akira.

Akira looked down at you, a wide smile on his lips as he watched as a spirit of rebellion seemed to flicker in your heart. “For now, you need to rest. We’ll call the mission off for today.” He explained, meeting up with the rest of the Phantom Thieves, who stared at him with wide eyes, carrying you in his arms.

“We’ll finish this tomorrow,” Joker announced as the leader of the group. “Next time we go in here, perhaps we’ll have another member of the group. We’ll see what fate decides.” He said, watching as the others calmed down and agreed, the alert in the palace extremely high to continue forward with a non-persona user.

“Sorry you had to end up in that kind of situation,” Panther sighed, patting your arm with a kind smile. “I know the feeling, don’t worry.”

“Aren’t you.. Ann?” You asked, staring into her blue eyes. “And that’s Ryuji… and..” Your eyes widened as you spotted Morgana. “A cat..?”

“You couldn’t have known, but I’m not a cat.” He exclaimed, a little frustrated with having to explain it so many times.

You nodded, rubbing your temples. “Akira.. Please don’t make me wait long for an explanation. I don’t want to go through that again.” You mumble, a bright distortion overcoming you before you realize everyone was back in their normal outfits and you were all in the very same alley that you started at.

Akira sent the others away with a grateful ‘Thank you’, before setting you on your feet, an arm wrapped around your waist, while Morgana jumped into his bag. “Let’s go to LeBlanc. I’ll explain it there, alright?” He promised, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead. “You gave me a huge scare today and I just need to be with you the rest of the day.”

“Same here,” You breathed, leaning into Akira. “… I love you,” You say suddenly, catching Akira off guard. “I need to tell you that a lot more often. When I was in there..” Your hands shook, but you continued despite the fear that crawled on your back. “I thought I was going to die. And my biggest regret was that I couldn’t tell you how much I loved you.”

Akira stopped and pulled you close, closing the gap between your lips and his, a sweet kiss that made you realize he was just as frightened as you were.

“I love you too, (Name). I want to protect you no matter what. One day, I hope you’ll be able to join Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, and I as a Phantom Thief. Until then, I’ll keep you safe.”

You giggled softly, arms wrapping around his neck. “That’s another promise to add on to our growing list then, huh?” You point out, eternally grateful for being able to understand a new part of Akira, even if the cost was a panic attack that nearly made you give into despair. It just made you realize the importance of your relationship with Akira, the resolve that you wanted to uphold, and the future that you could be apart of.

And you’ll strive to help them no matter what.


End file.
